When playing or practicing the game of hockey, a lot of pucks are required in order to maintain a proper practice. This is to ensure everyone participating can practice shooting, passing, or basic puck keeping skills. When performing these practice skills on ice, it is imperative that the pucks can be gathered in a single place because of the tendency for the pucks to travel farther due to the relative lack of friction of practicing on ice.
Gathering pucks is time consuming because of the need to bend over and grab a myriad of pucks and place them in a container. There is therefore a need to provide a puck holding container.